To Paradise
'To Paradise '''is the second episode of the first Chapter of Milo's Adventures: The Hero of Light. This episode first aired sometime in 2011 and was rewritten for the purpose of this wiki in November 2019. Synopsis ''Milo takes a plane to the location of Link's secret Team base, Auqra's Lake, but is met with the Dark Lord himself along the way and must fend through the Delta Forest Temple to finish his journey. To Paradise After boarding the plane for Link's secret base, Milo is skeptical of what he will find there. What was Link's reasoning for sending him on this mission? Can he trust Link's associates? These thoughts roamed his mind as he tried to fall asleep on the plane when there was a sudden turbulence. The plane shook, and the pilot came over the intercom to tell the passengers that everything was ok, but Milo felt in his gut that things were not as they seemed. Milo begins to stand up when the plane suddenly points headfirst towards the ground and crash lands... Milo is knocked unconscious and wakes up soon after to find himself thrown amongst the rubble. The plane landed on a hill in the middle of a dense forest. He knew this place to be the Earthron Woods, just east of his home town. It seems that he is the only survivor still at the crash site and the others must have left hours ago, as night had fallen. Milo exits the ruined plane to figure out his next plan of action. According to the map that Link had given him, his team base was called Auqra's Lake, and it was in the far southeast of Ogaji. On foot, it would take three or four months at the most. While Milo was deep in thought, a man appeared out of the shadows behind him. He had no face and seemed to be camouflaged with the night sky. He drew a dark blade from thin air and struck Milo from behind. "I should have known that you survived our attack. You Masters are quick on your feet." the man said. "W-who are you?" Milo said stumbling on the ground trying to reach his sword. The dark man stepped closer to him and ignored his question, "It seems two of my best men could not even handle you, so I came to do it myself. Once you're out of the picture, I'm home free... Pfft, just look at you, cowering on the ground. You're nothing compared to your father." "... My father? How do you know my father?" Milo regained his footing, holding his sword in his hand, now facing his enemy. "It would be a waste of my time explaining myself to a child. I'm better off ending this right now," the dark man raises his blade to deliver a fatal blow to Milo when suddenly a creature appears out of the brush and blocks his attack. "Up to your old tricks again, aye, Bamos?" the creature said. It resembled a large penguin with a sprout on it's back. "Attendant of the Goddess!" Bamos yelled in anger, "I'll have my way with you!" he attempted to stab the creature, but it sped away, taking Milo by the arm. "Wh-where are we going?! Who are you?!" Milo gasped as he was dragged through the dense forest. "The Temple just up ahead. I know a shortcut." The penguin turned to look at Milo as he dragged him behind him and smiled, "I'm a friend of Link's." The creature ran with Milo in tow at a surprisingly fast speed. However, Bamos was not too far behind. As the three grew closer to the Temple in the forest, Milo could see Bamos more clearly. He was a man made of complete darkness with no face and no clothes. Empty blackness emanated from his surface, and an aura of evil filled the air when he was near. The man scared Milo. Something else bugged him, there seemed to be two other men following closely behind the dark one, and a low rumbling sound followed them. "This is it." the creature said as they finally arrived at the Temple, "The Delta Forest Temple. Built a long time ago by ancient forest folk to pray to the Goddess of Life. It's got a shortcut to Auqra's Lake, as well as the third Shrine of the Goddess. Shall we go in?" Milo turned back to see Bamos charging forward not too far away, and said, "let's go right now!' The two entered the ruined temple and closed the door behind them. The creature informed Milo that the door won't hold him for long, though, so they should get out fast. The two ran through the temple as fast as they could, with Milo too out of breath to ask any more questions. Bamos was not too far behind. As they finally reached the end, Bamos had caught up. There was no running away now. "Be gone forest spirit." Bamos used dark magic to knock the creature away. "Stop! Don't hurt him!" Milo yelled to him, showing his blade. Bamos laughed, "Do you really think you can even begin to match me in battle? You've yet to even realize your true abilities. It's about time I disposed of you once and for all." Bamos made his move, but Milo dodged it just in time. "Stay still, you rat!" Bamos lunged at Milo with the intent to kill, but his attack was blocked with Milo's sword. Milo knocked the man of darkness back and swung several times. Bamos scoffed and attempted another attack, but Milo was quick and slid under his legs, slicing him open from the bottom. "Aughhhh!!!!" Bamos screamed in agony and fell to the ground. "You are quite lucky that I am in my weakened state. It will not be long before I am at my full power." Bamos stood up, "We'll call it a draw for now. The worst is yet to come, remember that, Rivers." He said and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke... Milo was out of breath and tried to help up the creature that helped him here. He carried him outside into the morning daylight. A cool lakeside breeze brushed against Milo's face as he gazed upon the glorious blue waters of Auqra's Lake. Here stood a white temple with high windows and carvings tracing the sides of it. This was where Link lived. The creature in Milo's arms opened its eyes and shone them on Milo with gratitude. "Welcome to Auqra's Lake. I'm Machi." Cast * Milo Rivers * Link (mentioned) * Machi (first appearance) * Plane pilot * Other passengers * Bamos * Auqra (mentioned) * Earthra (mentione) * Fira (mentioned) Locations Visited * Earthron Woods ** Delta Forest Temple * Auqra's Lake Trivia * This episode originally included a character from The Legend of Zelda known as Levias. ** Instead of Machi saving Milo at the top of the hill, Levias originally was the one to do this. * Machi is named and based off of a minor character from The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. ** The Earthron Woods are also named after a location from that game, Faron Woods. * The character Auqra, who Auqra's Lake is named after, and who will be mentioned several more times throughout the series is based off of Zelda character Nayru. ** Earthra and Fira, characters not mentioned by name in this episode, are also based on Farore and Din, respectively. * In the original draft for this episode, Bamos was only referred to as "The Dark One." Characters Milo2011.png| Milo Rivers Auqra.JPG| The Goddess Auqra BamosOriginal.png|Bamos Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Ogaji Episodes Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Milo's Adventures Episodes Category:The Hero of Light Category:The Hero of Light Episodes